


The Beginning – and the End – of the Affair

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [21]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House muses on how his affair with Cameron started... and how it ended. Post-S5, AU Timeline</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning – and the End – of the Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

He pinned her against the old butcher block and attacked her mouth with his, bruising her lips with his kiss. She had come by to discuss a case - or so she said, but had followed him into the kitchen when he went to get more beer.

Her body pressed against his back; he understood her intentions clearly. There had been no questioning of her motives, no concern about her husband. There had, however, been copious amounts of groping.

There was no denying he wanted her or her, him, but he never figured her for the adulterous type. He was definitely interested in taking advantage of the situation. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had sex with someone who was actually interested in him.

No wait, yes he could - Stacy.

He worked hard to push thoughts of Stacy out of his mind while he was with Cameron, but it was tough to do when all he could think about was 'the one who got away'.

That's how it started - groping in his kitchen. Well, that's how the sex started. The affair began months before that. 'Furtive glances across a conference table during a staff meeting, suggestive touches as they passed in the hallway. They had flirted shamelessly for weeks after the wedding, until Chase expressed his annoyance and they'd had to tone it down to more covert flirting.

He remembers a conversation he'd had with Cameron-

> "Why are you married to him if you still want me?" he had asked.
> 
> "He proposed, you didn't."
> 
> "That's a stupid reason to get married," he told her.
> 
> She shrugged. "Couldn't wait anymore."

He knew she was full of shit then, just like he was sure that was still the case now as her fingers crawled beneath his shirt trying to tear it off him. He ducked and let her tug the shirt free. Cold air, warm hands, soft lips, wet tongue - damn she was good at this. Why hadn't he tried this sooner?

An odd thought floated through his head making him hesitate for a moment. He actually felt guilty about helping her cheat on her husband. Until his hands landed on the smooth, hot skin of her flank, then every ounce of guilt melted away and he concentrated on the fastest way to get that shirt off her body.

That was how the affair had started - really started. It had sort of ended the same way - they had gone at each other in bed for a couple hours, then he went to the kitchen for a drink. Cameron met him there a few minutes later dressed in one of his Oxfords. Over a coffee mug of orange juice, he told her they had done this for the last time.

She almost persuaded him to change his mind with the hot, sultry pout she liked to use on him. It didn't work. He held firm. Even through all of her perfectly logical reasons for not stopping. Her marriage had actually broken because of the affair they'd had. As much as he told himself that had been what he wanted when he slept with Stacy, if he'd broken up her marriage, he wouldn't have liked himself. Playing around was one thing, tearing the relationships of those you care about apart was another thing entirely.

He knew Cameron didn't understand. Or maybe she did and that's why she hadn't cried and thrown a fit when he'd called it off. Maybe she'd cried later, but not where he could see.

He couldn't spend significant time in his kitchen without thinking about the marriage he'd actually broken and the one he almost did.


End file.
